


Give Thanks

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Domestic Ficlet about the Winchesters Family Thanksgiving Married Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is short and real quick but I had the idea in my head and jotted it down before I have to go to work tonight. So Happy Thanksgiving!

 

 

 

“Dean, just relax.”

“I can’t ‘ _Just relax’_ everyone is coming. EVERYONE and nothing is done! I tried starting earlier but nooooooo you wanted to-”

Cas came up and grabbed his face between his hands and squished his cheeks to get him to stop talking. “Hey. Relax. You can do this. And do you know why?”

“Because-”

“Because you’re Dean freaking Winchester, that’s why. You’ve done harder stuff than making dinner before.” Cas slid his hands off Dean’s cheeks to the back of his head and pulled him inches from his own face and lowered his voice. “And you’ve kicked ass. Besides, you’re not alone. I’m right here.”

Dean felt his heart flip and he sighed for the first time all morning. Cas always had a way with him. So easy. So comforting. He leaned forward and just let his forehead rest against Cas’. “You’re right. I’m Dean freaking Winchester. A little Turkey is nothing.”

“Exactly.”

Dean pulled back and turned toward the counter. “Alright!”

Cas laughed behind him, Dean was acting like those pumped up Anime characters he loved so much.

“First things first. Find my list.” Dean said and started shuffling things off the counter. “I made a list of what everyone wanted special. I know I’m making Candied yams for Gabriel, Deviled eggs for Claire, Sam wants green bean casserole, you had the peanut butter cookies-”

Dean moved a few more things and then found it under a pot holder. “Okay, and we have corn on the cob for Alex, Ben apparently wants baked macaroni and cheese, which means I have to make that AND REGULAR mac and cheese for the kids. Garlic mashed potatoes for Bobby. Ellen and Jo have to have corn bread. Your dad wants those pearl onions, Jody loves braised potatoes and her roommate has apparently “heard all about them” so I have to make them. Johnny loves beets, but those are easy, Mary and Charlie both screamed for chocolate pie, Baby Bobby is on a rice kick, and I still need to put the turkey in the oven yet.”

 “And what do you have special for yourself?” Cas asked looking at the list over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiled, “Pie. 5 different kinds.” He dropped his voice and tilted his head toward Cas, “One of them is in our closet. Just for us, later.”  

“With whipped cream?”

“Of course, what are we animals?” Dean asked, kissing Cas’ cheek. He walked over to the fridge and started pulling plates out. “Now I already made some of the stuff last night. Claire’s eggs, the cheese is already cut up for the mac and cheese, the corn is shucked-”

A loud slam and Dean grinned,

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Gabriel yelled out from the living room.

“Kitchen.” Cas called over his shoulder.

Charlie came running in scanned the room and when she realized Mary wasn’t there she turned on her heel and ran back out, presumably to go upstairs. Sam came in behind her holding a bunch of Tupperware containers.

“Hey! I figured we’d be good for something this year. I made Chucks onion things, and I have the mix for the corn bread, just needs to go in the oven.”

“And WE made a lunch meat plate for snacking on!” Gabriel announced holding up a tray. Sam rolled his eyes.

“If by we you mean _I,_ and if by made you mean _bought_ then yes, we made a lunch tray.”

Gabriel shrugged and placed the tray on the table. “The point is we have food.”

They started bickering and Dean just laughed, this was nothing new here. “Maybe we should get this show on the road before Bobby, Ellen and everybody show up?”

Over the next few hours Dinner started coming together. Between Sam, Cas and Dean they’d managed to get most of the stuff organized and done with little incident. Gabriel was no help of course, more often than not eating whatever he was supposed to be making, so he eventually got banished to the living room to watch the parade with the kids. Dean put on the rock station and cranked it up while they worked. John came in and played a little air guitar to ‘Hotel California’, Claire came in and stood their eating chips for a while when ‘Hey Jude’ came on, Mary and Charlie belted out a particularly enthusiastic chorus of ‘Sweet child of mine’, they were definitely related to him. Even Bobby wandered in and pulled on Sam’s pant leg happily to tell him how much he loved ‘Dream on’. They ended up turning it down when Bobby and Ellen showed up, but only after Jo finished listening to ‘Man in a box’.

Alex and Ben showed up shortly after and insisted on setting the tables. So Claire and her friends were getting that all done, with John of course following behind them. There had been a brief bitching about them all sitting with the kids, but come on, there were only so many chairs at the table. And they were younger.

Jody showed up after that and John finally abandoned Claire in favor of her. He was always so excited with her stories. Jody introduced her roommate as Donna who was also a cop so John was more than happy to hang out with both of them.

Chuck showed up last, he’d hit the Thanksgiving Day traffic, but he showed up with presents for the kids so he was easily forgiven.

The house was packed with people milling around, wandering from the living room to the dining room and into the kitchen. So many conversations, music and bickering were all over the house. Dean finally pulled out the turkey and they started filling to table with all of the food.

Once everyone was seated Cas stood up, “Hey, quiet for 10 seconds! I think before we start we should all say thanks to Dean who worked his ass off to make this the perfect Dinner for us.”

Dean coughed, his face turning red and reached up to grab Cas’ arm, “Cas sit down. You’re embarrassing me.”  

“Dean you deserve it.”

“He’s right. Thanks Deanie!” Gabriel said raising his glass until everyone was toasting him. Dean covered his face and pulled Cas until he was sitting down finally.

“Yea. Thanks. Happy, uh, Happy Thanksgiving.”

There was a chorus of “Happy Thanksgiving!” as people started digging in. Dean pulled Cas closer to him.

“Why would you do that?” He asked hushed and Cas smiled.

“Because you deserve it. You’re the best guy any of us could ask for.” Cas leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s pouty lips. “Now eat up.”

Thanksgiving got loud in a hurry with about 20 different conversations going at once.

“Did you hear that Jody has a BOYFRIEND?” This from Donna.

“He’s not my BOYFRIEND, we’ve just….you know….had sex a couple times.”

“Oh Gross. Jody please.”  

“Dean I do have a life when I’m not here. Come on we’re all grown ups.”

 

“Samalam, did you put the laundry in before we left?”

“YES. Ask me one more time Gabe I swear to god-“

 

“Hey Dean!” Bobby called to get his attention. Dean tuned into to Bobby who was smiling. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “Claire and Ben are holding hands.”

A loud screech of wood and a slap rang out simultaneously as Claire pushed her chair back to glare at them and Ellen whacked Bobby’s shoulder.

“Leave them alone.”

“WE WERE NOT.”

“I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SAMMY!”

“I want more yams.”

“Do we have more beer in the fridge?”

“Can’t believe you-“

“Claire you didn’t have to hide it from us-”

“WE’RE NOT!” 

 

So many conversations all sparked at once and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Claire was blushing as hard as he’d been a few minutes ago and whether it was true or not it had the desired reaction Bobby wanted, nobody was paying attention to him and he’d taken the entire bowl of Mashed potatoes and was eating straight out of it. Alex was laughing her ass off, John was teasing Claire. The girls were busy feeding bobby their green beans. Sam and Gabriel were talking faster and faster about how ‘right’ they were. Cas was trying to console Claire and Ben was laughing but trying to hide it from her. Chuck tapped Bobby on the shoulder and they had some kind of conversation that ended with Bobby grunting and spooning out a small scoop of potatoes onto his plate. Jody had disappeared to get beer and Donna was handing Ellen a lollipop for some reason. Jo was ducked under the table on her phone and the grin she had said it was probably a boyfriend that they didn’t know about.

“Hey! Bobby! Guess who else is dating someone secretly?” Dean said loudly pointing at Jo when Bobby looked at him. Bobby’s eyes went wide and he turned to Jo. Jo scowled at Dean and shoved her phone in her pocket. Sorry Jo, Claire was his daughter so he’d had to save her even if that meant sacrificing his cousin to do it.

“Jo!”

“Dad listen-“

 

“Why is everyone being so secretive?”

“Come on who’s next? Alex? Dad? You secretly shacking up with someone?” Gabriel asked kidding around but Chuck sighed and held his hands out as if he’d been caught.

“Well the guy who moved my furniture was pretty cute.”

Gabriel started choking on his food and Sam quickly started slapping him on the back. Dean saw Chuck hide a smirk behind his hand and couldn’t help laughing again because Cas hadn’t seen it and he was looking at his Dad too. Dean just kept smiling and watched his family, together and happy and couldn’t help but think they should make this a monthly thing. Because hell, their family was certainly never boring.


End file.
